Bonding
by Fallen angel's desire
Summary: Bonding has never been so interesting. When a contest is started by Blaise things between Harry and Draco heat up. HPDM slash mostly, though there are other couples.
1. Announcement

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, I do **NOT **own any of the Harry Potter characters. JK does and we love her for that.

AN: This is my first story. Some of you might have read this before I took it down. This is the rewrite and I hope you like it better. Actually this is the new and improved second rewrite.

"**Attention all Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years!"** read a brightly color-flashing notice, "there will be a contest between the two houses. You must have a 'teammate'. The contest:

Make a video. (If you don't know how to record your 'actions' for the video, simply flick your wand upwards and say '**_Persigno'_**. When you're done, flick your wand downwards and say '**_Desino Persigno'_**. This will make everything in the time between the two spells into a videotape. I suggest you practice this spell a little.)

Bring it to the Slytherin common room. Our selected Slytherin and Gryffindor judges (two each- one boy & one girl) will view it. They will then vote on the three best videos. The top three will be viewed by all the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years. They then can vote on their favorite. The participants in the number one video will receive a prize of 100 galleons each. A big thanks to all our generous 'sponsors'.

The rules:

1) The video should be an hour to an hour and a half in length (it can be shorter though).

2) The maximum amount of people in the video is four (though two is preferred).

3) The video can be as 'naughty' as you want (wink wink).

4) Only seventh years from Slytherin and Gryffindor may participate in the contest (be in the video) and view and vote on the number one video.

5) Your teammate (s)/ partner (s) must be Slytherin/Gryffindor. **NO** Slytherin/Slytherin or Gryffindor/Gryffindor will be allowed!

6) You have the right to be in more than one video. No more than five! (Rule five is still enforced.)

7) You have one month and a half to complete and send in your video.

_Note_: **NO LATE ENTRIES WILL BE ACCEPTED!**

Thank you,

I hope everyone will take part in this _bonding _of the houses.

**_Sin_**cerely,

Blaise Zabini- Slytherin Boy Judge

P.S. If you're a Slytherin you** _MUST_** have a Gryffindor partner and vice versa.

_**THIS IS VERY IMORTANT!**_

Judges- 

Blaise Zabini- Slytherin boy

Pansy Parkinson- Slytherin Girl

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor Girl

Ron Weasley- Gryffindor Boy

That's it. Thanks again, good- bye and can't wait to see the movies!"

"Bonding of the houses? That's the stupidest bullshit I've ever heard," laughed Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, "you shouldn't act that way, I mean it really could bond the houses."

"Only because we're making a sex tape with the Slytherins!" Ron yelled, though slightly blushing.

"Actually, who said it had to be a sex tape? Anyway, you two are the Gryffindor judges, so you'd better start liking this contest," piped up Harry, speaking to Ron more than Hermione. He had been standing about six inches from the school message board rereading the notice.

"Harry are you saying you like this idea?" asked Ron,

"Well, umm not really. I don't think this bonding crap is for real. But you guys are the judges, so you might as well, ummm, erm."

"Embrace it," offered Hermione.

"Yes, you might as well embrace the 'bonding' thing."

Ron rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath, "Damn Slytherins. Fuck the whole fucking bonding shit."

"So you two guys going to be in any videos?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I have a month and a half to think about it," replied Harry. "Hey something doesn't add up. Where did Blaise get the idea of a muggle videotape? And I'm dying to hear what McGonagall has to say about this."

"She doesn't know, only Snape does," Hermione said before gasping and quickly covering her mouth.

"Mione, how do you know that?" Ron questioned.

"Umm, long story?" she said smiling, before turning in the direction of the library.

"C'mon, Mione, tell us. You know something, I can tell," Harry said.

"I'm not sure I can talk about it."

"Mione, we're your best friends, you can tell us anything," Ron said.

"I don't know if I should. I've said too much already."

"How do you know all of this?" Ron said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I am one of the judges."

"So am I, but I don't know jack shit about this. I didn't even know about this contest. How did I become a judge anyway?"

"That I can answer. I asked Blaise to make you a judge," she said, matter-of-factly.

"You're talking to those bastards!"

"Ronald Weasley, calm down. They're not all 'bastards' as you so crudely put it," she huffed.

"Well since you know them oh so well, what are they like?"

"Both of you shut up. Ron you're a judge, deal. Hermione, tell us what the fuck is going on," Harry interrupted before their little row got dangerous.

"Whatever," Ron mumbled under his breath, waiting for his friend to explain 'what the fuck was going on'.

"Well, I was in the library about two weeks ago," she started.

Ron rolled his eyes, "When are you not?"

Hermione shot daggers at him. "Anyway, I was in the library two weeks ago, studying for our charms exam and rewriting some potion notes. Blaise was there but I wasn't really paying attention to him until he walked over to my table and sat down."

"What?"

"Ron, shut up! Go on, 'Mione," Harry said.

"So Blaise was sitting at my table, and I was ignoring him. I thought he would just go away, but he leaned close to me and starting asking me some questions."

**Flashback- **(two weeks ago in the library)

"Hi, Mudblood," Blaise whispered at the chocolate haired witch, who was furiously scribbling notes.

"My name's Hermione, not Mudblood."

"But that's what you are isn't it?"

"By Mudblood, you mean Muggleborn, yes," she spat, standing to leave.

"Wait, Mudbl- erm, Hermione, I need some help. I thought you could help me, with your umm, parentage."

The young witch looked into the good-looking wizard's eyes. Seeing no signs or dishonesty, she sat down.

"Well, I had this thought, you see. All the seventh years in Slytherin and Gryffindor get together, for some _bonding_."

"How do you plan to do this?"

"Well that's where you come in. You see, me being in Slytherin and all, I of course have chosen the most interesting idea to get us to bond."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how to work a Muggle video camera," He said blushing.

"Muggle objects don't work properly in Hogwarts."

"Isn't there a spell or something?"

"Yes, and yes I do know it. But why do you need to know how to record things?"

"I was thinking we could make a video. A partner thing, a Slytherin, like myself, and a Gryffindor, like you. There could be more people if you prefer, Slytherin and Gryffindors, of course," he said staring into her eyes.

Before she could react, he bent his head down and kissed her hand. She blushed.

"Do you mean like a sex tape?"

"Not exactly," Blaise answered, grinning innocently. "So will you help me?"

"I think it's crazy enough that it just might work. Plus it'll be a great chance to blow off all the feelings of the coming war. When are we going to do this?"

"Well, spring starts next week, will that work?"

"It'll be perfect. Meet me here tomorrow and I'll help you with that spell," Hermione said standing to leave.

**End Flashback**

"What?" 

"Ron, I just explained everything," sighed Hermione.

"Why am I a judge?"

"Oh, during the past two weeks me and Blaise have been deciding on judges and I thought you would be an excellent judge. Anymore questions?"

"Nope."

"Harry?"

"Nada."

"Well, see you guy's later," she said turning toward the library.

"So, who are you planning to do a video with?"

Harry blushed, '_Draco, perhaps._' "Umm, I don't know."

"Whatever happened to that mystery girl, she's in Slytherin isn't she?"

'_Girl, yeah right,' _Harry thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go and find me some teammates," Ron said winking.

"See ya mate."

Just then, Hannah Abbot, a pretty Hufflepuff, came barreling past Harry, dropping some papers in her arms.

"Hannah, wait, you dropped this," but she was already gone. He looked down and read the paper in his hands: _" All Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years are cordially invited to a series of parties in the Hufflepuff common room, starting this Saturday. Thank you, Hannah Abbot." _

Harry chuckled to himself. He was pretty sure the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were not taking Blaise's notice too well. Walking by himself he started thinking about the contest and if his mystery "_Girl _" would like to make a video. He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice that certain handsome blonde in front of him.

_Crash._

"Hey, watch it! Oh, it's Potty," Malfoy drawled.

"Go find someone else to bother, Ferret," Harry shot back.

"So who's your fantasy Slytherin for the contest?"

"Not you like you were hoping," Harry sneered.

"What was that, you want me to be your partner?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"Sorry Potter, but I wouldn't do a video with you for some obvious reasons."

"Such as?"

"You wouldn't know what to do with someone as talented as myself."

"Is that a challenge, Malfoy?"

"Are you accepting, Potter?"

"Depends, what are your requirements?"

"Not now, Potter. Soon though, I promise. Good day," Draco said walking away swiftly.

Harry stood there confused before returning to his own common room.

_Game, set. Match. _

TBC 

AN: I do not plan on writing for reviews, but this is my first story and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please give me your honest opinion, if you don't like it, tell me. I don't want a certain amount of reviews but at least 5 would be nice. I'm writing chapter two as we speak, so I'll have it up as soon as I can.


	2. Shocking Best Mate Ron

AN: I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped so if you could please review, I'd really appreciate it.

'_This is too good to be true. What the hell does Malfoy want, because this is obviously a trick. I cannot, fall for Malfoy's little whatever it is. And most importantly of all, I can never, ever fall for Malfoy. That fucking blonde prick,' _Harry thought. He rolled over on his bed. '_You don't think that. You know you like him.' _

"Why?" Harrywondered out loud.

''_Cuz you think he's fucking gorgeous,_' his mind answered.

"Damn him."

'_Don't you mean fuck him?_'

"That too. No wait, I do not like him."

'_Does a certain Quidditch game at the end on last year ring a bell?'_

"No," Harry said, getting bored of arguing with himself.

'_A certain blonde seeker. You almost gave up that game. You wouldn't stop staring,' _his mind prodded.

"Then what's with my now obsession?"

'_I'd hardly call it an obsession. I think you need a good fuck. Male or female is up to you_, _but you're letting Malfoy get to you.'_

"Where the fuck is everybody?" Harry said looking around the empty dorm. He stretched before standing and walking to the far end of the dorm. As he opened the door, he just missed a dark gray eagle owl that landed outside his window.

"So Snape knows because he's head of Slytherin?"

"Exactly, see Ron, I told you, you'd understand the contest," Hermione said.

"So how come McGonagall doesn't know?"

"That's obvious, isn't it? She would never allow something like this."

"Bonding? She would totally allow that," Ron said confused.

"No, I mean the sex thing."

"Oh, right. So how does she not know? I mean it's on the message board."

"It's charmed, right 'Mione?"

"Hey, Harry," Hermione smiled at her friend who had materialized next to them in a matter of seconds. "Yes, that's right. I charmed the notice at Blaise's request."

"Then how do we see it?"

Hermione sighed. "You ask a lot of questions," she said in a strained tone. "I charmed it so we can see it, as well as, the other houses- Blaise's personal request. It's also charmed so teachers like McGonagall can't read it."

"Why the other houses?"

"Jealously, perhaps," suggested Harry.

"Exactly, Blaise may want us all to 'bond' but he's still a Slytherin."

"Am I the only one confused about the whole thing?" asked Ron.

"Yes," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, before laughing at Ron's slightly pouty face.

"I think this contest is unfair, I'm a judge for Christ's sake and I don't know what the bloody hell is going on! I mean Hermione, you know because you planned it with Blaise so he also knows. And Pansy's a Slytherin so she no doubt know everything that's going on."

Hermione couldn't help laughing at her friend. "Don't worry, that's why I'm here to help you, and answer all your questions. Though you've already asked close to a hundred," she said, muttering the last part under her breath of course.

"Well, we got about an hour and a half to kill before lunch, Ron want to go fly a bit? 'Mione you could watch," Harry offered.

"No, it's alright. I'm meeting Blaise in a few anyway. Ciao!" she said blowing them kisses.

They watched her disappear through the portrait hole, wondering why she needed to meet Blaise.

"So, how'd your teammate hunting go?"

"Not too good, what about you? What's with this mystery girl? All I know is that she's in Slytherin and you've been crushing on her since school started," Ron said.

"Oh, no news yet. I'm hoping that we could do a video."

"Hey, if you want to keep it a secret that's cool. I'll find out later though."

"Huh?"

"I'm a judge, I'll watch the tape, duh. You know, I'm getting the hang of this judge thing after all."

'_Shit. And double shit. I wonder exactly how Ron'll take it when he sees that she's a he. I'd better tell him that I'm bi, instead of him watching me and Malfoy fuck each other's brains out.' _

Harry chuckled to himself. "Well, mate, I'm going to talk a walk. See you at lunch," and with that Harry too disappeared, leaving Ron alone.

"Yum, I'm starving," Hermione said eyeing the tray of sandwiches in front of her.

"Jeez 'Mione what did you do with Blaise that was so hunger inducing?" Harry grinned innocently.

Hermione paled slightly before blushing. "Nothing really, just worked out a few things for the contest and tonight," she said mysteriously.

"Guh? Whad arg gooed tafin abouf?" Ron said chewing his ham sandwich.

"Ronald, that is so gross," Hermione said looking at her friend in disgust.

"What'd I do?"

"Never mind mate, and we weren't talking about anything," Harry smiled picking up his own ham and cheese lunch.

"What's this I hear about tonight?" Seamus said sitting down next to Ron.

"Oh, nothing special. Just a party," Hermione said sweetly.

"Party, eh? What the chances of Ronny here going with me?" Seamus asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Look Seamus, I understand your er, preference. But I'm not gay," Ron said sliding away from the other man. "I accept you, but I don't want to date you."

"Ronny, Ronny, Ronny. I'm not gay per say, just more attracted to men. That's okay if you don't want to go to the party with me," he said looking slightly put out, for about a second. "Hey Dean, you, me, tonight, party?"

"What makes you think I'd date your sorry ass?"

"Well, one you are and two last night you didn't say it was sorry. I can't remember what it was exactly, though you weren't talking too much anyway."

"You know what, it's not important. And you, me, party, sure."

"Coolio," Seamus said rising. He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before leaving the Great Hall.

"Since when are you two dating?" asked a very confused red headed boy.

"Since a month or so ago," Harry answered.

"Then why ask me out?"

"Your reaction, probably."

"How? What? Huh?"

Before Dean, or rather Harry answer anymore questions, Blaise walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What do _you_ want?" sneered Ron.

"Tsk tsk, Weasley. You ought to show a fellow judge some respect," he said before turning to Hermione. "Everything's set for tonight, third floor right? You just get your kind and I'll get mine. How's 9:00ish?"

"Perfect, this is going to be the best weekend," Hermione bubbled.

"All you babe, all you," he said kissing her cheek, turning back to his own table.

Blaise had just sat down when his table erupted in shrieks. "You kissed that filthy bitch! What is wrong with you? You're a Pureblood for Christ's sake."

"Pricilla, darling," Blaise said trying to calm one of his housemates down. "If it wasn't for 'that filthy bitch' we wouldn't be having the party tonight or the contest at all," he whispered. His words seemed to comfort Pricilla just enough to get her to sit down and return her voice to normal volume.

"I suppose you're right. Her, I can handle because and only because you like her, and trust her, and because she set this contest up. But no way in hell am I going to buddy up to her or any other Mudbloods."

"That's better babe," Blaise said kissing her cheek, like he did with so many girls.

"I have nothing to wear," complained Dean leaving piles of clothes all over the boy's dorm.

"It's a party, just go casual," Harry suggested.

"I don't understand the whole party thing, someone explain it again," Ron said blushing.

All the boys groaned. "Okay, okay," Harry said. "All we know is that there is a party tonight. We don't know where, or when, or who. Though we guessed it has to be late and in a secret room. Oh, and of course it has to be with the Slytherins, though that's all a hunch. We know for sure that Hermione planned it and she says that we'll find out when the times right. That's about it, any more questions?"

"Just one, what is Dean going to wear?" Ron asked laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to wear," the utterly fashion obsessed teen repeated.

"Then don't wear anything. Like Harry said, it's just a party, besides if you went naked think of all the attention," answered Seamus.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. Parading my hot ass off in front of all those sexy Slytherins," grinned Dean.

"You most certainly not parade my, I mean your ass off. That's my ass!"

"Does that mean your ass is mine?"

"Of course," he said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Guy's get a room!" yelled a very embarrassed Ron.

"Okay," they answered before flopping down on Ron's bed and pulling the curtains. Ron heard lots of giggling and the squeaking of his bed before they bothered with a silencing charm.

"Great, I'm going to have to burn those sheets."

'_Hear goes nothing. Just relax he's your best friend, he'll understand.' _

"Loosen up, mate. You really should be more comfortable with your sexuality," Harry said.

"What the hell does being comfortable with my sexuality have to do with two of my best mates fucking on my bed?"

"If you were comfortable with yourself you wouldn't mind it. C'mon Ron, I've seen you stare at other guys. Just let go, I have."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled.

"Hey, pipe down we can hear you," Dean said poking his head out.

"What about using a silencing charm," Ron said coolly.

"Well we did, but we figured you guys would be talking about something interesting."

"Dean, hurry up," Ron paled when he saw Seamus' hands snake around Dean's body, pulling him back. Ron cast silencing charms around the bed, then asked Harry to do the same. When he was certain Dean and Seamus' little romp on his mattress was silenced from the outside world, he turned to Harry who was having trouble meeting his eyes.

"Harry how come, why, you, guys and…" Ron trailed off.

"Ron relax."

"Relax, you just now tell me to relax after two of my friends are having sex on my bed and you come out to me! RELAX! I think not," Ron said turning a brilliant shade of fuchsia. From anger or embarrassment is yet to be determined.

"Ron, I don't know why you're getting all worked up. There's nothing to be angry about."

"Harry, you're gay."

"So?"

"You like guys."

"Technically I'm bi, meaning both appeal to me."

"Harry, you like guys."

"Once again, so?" Harry challenged taking a step forward.

"Umm, Harry," Ron said backing up, "I, er, my best friend, guys, umm."

"Ron, just because I like guys doesn't mean I want to jump your bones. Chill!"

"No it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"Harry do you er, like me?"

"For Christ's sake Ron, no. I don't like every guy in the whole fucking world."

"Whew," Ron sighed.

"Ron, you _really_ should be more comfortable with your sexuality. I think you need to learn acceptance and understanding. I'm bi, so fucking what," Harry said getting a bit irritated.

"You know Harry," Ron said sensing danger on his friend's face. "I promise to try and be a little more understanding. Hell I'll even try to, 'be more comfortable with my own sexuality'. For you mate," he said, though the look on his face said he was fighting some kind of inner battle with himself.

"Really?" Harry asked looking skeptical, for many reasons including the fact that Ron wasn't meeting his eyes and seemed to struggle with what he was saying.

"Really."

"Wow, thanks Ron. I didn't think you'd take it this well."

"Oh, I'm trying, believe me I'm trying. So before I say something I don't mean, good bye."

Harry's mind seemed to relax, '_This went better than we had hoped. Now we just got to tell him about Malfoy.' ' Maybe later,' _he told himself, '_maybe later.' _

"Bye, and thanks Ron."

Ron stopped in mid step, turning to look at Harry. "Harry, I'm really trying to understand, honest. Just as long as you're not fucking Malfoy, or some other Slytherin freak, then I'll be fine," he said opening the door to the common room, before disappearing.

One single word went through Harry's mind just then.

'_Shit.'_

**TBC**

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for the story (something you want to happen) or questions and what not fell free to ask them in a review. Thank you.

Fallen Angel's Desire


	3. Daydreams and Untamed Lions

AN: Thank you all my wonder reviewers hugs. Also, **Swtdreams07**, thanks for noticing the owl, I didn't think anyone would.

After the episode with Ron, Harry decided to take a long, well-deserved shower. He walked back into his dorm in only a towel, his raven-haired slick with water, sending droplets everywhere. He looked exhausted and felt even worse, so before he could think he fell onto his bed. In a matter of minutes he was out, and the towel around his tanned waist was starting to become a bit too revealing…

"Yeah, I'm going to go play, I just forgot something in my trunk. I'll meet you guys on the pitch in a few."

Footsteps were heard coming up into the seventh year boy's dormitory. The door creaked opened, and a certain Gryffindor Golden boy rolled over exposing himself to the visitor, towel long forgotten.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL!"

Harry jumped about two feet in the air, fully awake, and thoroughly embarrassed. "Ron, I was just, umm sleeping?" he mumbled blushing, pulling his discarded towel that had let his full glory reign in front of his freckled friend, around his waist.

"Harry, I said I'd be understanding, but trying to turn me gay by sleeping naked and planning it so I'd walk in on you is taking it to far!" Ron yelled grabbing his coat, before storming off to play a quick game of Quidditch before dinner.

As he walked away, Harry stared on with the damp towel barley covering his manhood. Then Harry himself stormed into the bathroom. He put the towel in the hamper, before he decided to burn it for causing all this trouble, and stared at his reflection in the magically smear proof mirror. He howled in rage and punched his twin shattering him to a million pieces. Pulling on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans from his trunk, and of course oblivious to his bloody knuckles, he rushed out of dorm. Once again missing a very patient owl.

"Hermione where's Ron?"

"Harry, I really think Ron needs to cool down a bit before you go talk to him. What happened?"

Harry sighed, Hermione already knew so what was the harm in telling her? "Well, you see Hermione, I kind of told Ron I was bi, minus the fact that I prefer guys. And he got upset and thought I liked him. So I took a shower, and I was really tired. I must have fallen asleep and the towel…" he trailed off looking desperately into her big brown eyes.

"That's what that screaming was. I heard it, then Ron came rushing down the stairs saying something about Beater practice. Which I think is weird because he's a Keeper."

"Shit," Harry said turning to leave.

"Harry don't. I don't think it's safe."

"Why is it such a big deal to him? I mean no one else cares. Remember when I went out with Dean? We had to keep it a big secret and all of Gryffindor knew except Ron. Hermione I don't want something like that. He's my best friend. I mean I've liked guys for awhile now, and I've dated some. No one else cares then when I let it slip to Ron, he freaks. It's so unfair. I think its bloody unGryffindor of him. Let see he should be brave, not a fucking coward. I mean, the Slytherins are all, well most are gay or bi or whatever. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have a few, I mean more are coming out, so why can't I? Hermione I'm so confused," Harry said, blinking back tears of anger and complete misery. His friend wrapped her arms around him and kissed him ever so softly on his lips.

"Why do you think I haven't told him I like girls? I mean I'm bi also, and I already knew you were gay, I just didn't want everyone coming out to him at once. Harry this is terrible, he's just so stubborn," she whispered not bothering to wipe the tears running down her cheeks.

Harry leaned in closer. "It'll be all right," he promised, reaching his thumbs up to dry her tears. Her shiny eyes gleamed with a layer of tears but they didn't fall. He kissed her, gentle at first in a you're my best friend love kind of way, but it deepened. He was allowed access and explored her mouth. Her tongue felt good, massaging all his troubles of Ron away. Ron freaking out because he was bi, or gay. Gay because he liked Malfoy. Malfoy. He liked Malfoy, or at least lusted after him. Malfoy. Suddenly he broke away, staring at his friend. Her saw the same look of, this is too weird because I like someone else, and we just kissed because we both were caught in the moment, on her face. He saw her blushing and felt his own cheeks getting hot.

"Umm, this, it didn't."

"Yeah, it was an accident."

"Not talking about it?"

"Yep."

"Starting now?"

"Yep."

"So. Umm well that was different."

"Harry, that's talking about it."

"Oh, right."

"I'm going to go reread my potions essay."

"Really, because I was just fancying a walk."

"Ok then. I'll see you later."

"What?"

"Dinner, Harry, dinner."

"Oh, right."

"Well, hurry back."

"What?"

"Harry, just stop. I meant hurry because _dinner_ starts soon. Well in about an hour."

"Oh, right."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Malfoy was pacing around his room. He couldn't stand sharing a room with Crabbe or Goyle's snoring, so with his father's money he got his own room. Though in his current state it seemed a bit too big. "What is up with this stupid party?"

"Nothing, babe, just a little get together, with all the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins who want to come."

"What the," Draco said turning. "Panse don't ever sneak up on me, uh ever."

"Okay, okay sorry."

"How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"The door wasn't locked."

"Oh," Draco nodded.

"So who are you planning to seduce for the video?"

"I was thinking of a challenge."

"Male or female or both?"

"Most likely male, I decided all those clinging, slutty, females is getting too easy."

"Only because they all throw themselves at you, and guys do it to. So why fuck a guy? Or is it because you're crushing on a lion, even though all the lionesses are on the prowl," she laughed.

"Stuff it Panse."

"With pleasure, but umm Draco you're going to have to help a little on that part," she said motioning towards his pants.

"Panse, do you ever think of anything but sex?"

"Nope."

"You perverted, little whore," he said smirking.

"Like you don't like it."

"You're right, I don't."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Drakey."

"Shut up, I was doing some serious thinking before you came prancing in."

"Prancing?"

"Yes."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "So let's see. You want to fuck a Gryffindor, and it has to be a guy, there's like a million choices."

"Panse, don't you even think about it."

"No, I got it."

"Parkinson, do not even think of trying to set me up."

"C'mon Drake, it'll be fun. So, Thomas, no he's with Finnigan. Longbottom, yeah right. Weasley's a joke. So who else is there?"

'_Unsuspecting, innocent Potter. Gryffindor do-gooder begging me to dominate. Won't he be surprised.' _ "Honestly Panse, I can't think of anyone."

"Well I'll find someone," she said looking at the mad gleam in his eye.

"So, is there any other reason for you to be in my private bed chamber?"

"Yes."

"And it would be?"

"To ask you what I should wear to the party tonight."

"Oh, of course. How silly of me to have forgotten that I said I'd help you pick out your evening attire," Draco said mock bowing.

If Pansy heard the sarcasm she ignored, by grabbing his arm his arm and pulling him into the girl's dorm.

An hour and thirty-seven outfits later, Pansy still hadn't found the perfect set of clothes. Draco being brought up with the highest of breeding knew it was rude to fall asleep while his extremely boring friend tried on dress after dress after robe set. But being raised right did not stop him from drowning out her girly voice to think over his video plan. '_C'mon Potter,' he would growl. 'Say my name.' Of course Potter being the stubborn arse that that he is would not, so he would have to slap him or pull his hair. Oh, hair pulling, how kinky of me. Maybe there could be chains, yes definitely chains. Having a dungeon for a common room does have its advantages. You know whips would be lovely to. 'Draco' Potter would say. 'Draco. _Draco.'

"DRACO!"

"Yes, Panse?" he said yawning.

"What do you think?" she said twirling around.

"You're wearing clothes."

"Of course I am."

"You usually don't."

"I know."

"So don't."

"But I like this dress."

"Well I don't."

"Fine," she grumbled slipping out of the pink silk creation. She calmly waited for Draco to pick out an outfit. A couple minutes passed, "Well," she said standing there in her red lace bra and pantie set.

"Hold on, I'm looking."

She wanted to say something, but held back because she knew what excellent style the Malfoy's had. Not that she didn't have any herself, she just decided Draco could pick out the most amazing ensemble.

"Here," he said thrusting ripped black fabric into her arms.

"This?"

"No, the thing you're not holding, yes this."

"Interesting choice."

"What can I say." '_I guess kinky daydreaming has fashion rewards.' _He thought as he watched his friend change into a strategically torn black mini dress, emphasis on mini. "Something's not right."

"What?"

"Don't wear a bra. Underwear is up to you, but make it black, lace would be nice."

She did as he suggested, now standing there in underwear and a black dress that hardly covered anything. She cocked an eyebrow when Draco took out his wand, casting a spell to change her normally golden blonde curls into choppy black tresses.

"What did you do to my hair?" she shrieked.

"Relax, it's only for tonight. I thought it matched your outfit better."

"Any other feature you'd like to charm?" she said coldly.

"No, but put these on," he said handing her a pair of black leather thigh high boots. So of course she obediently followed his directions. Walking over to her trunk he rummaged through until he found a pair of handcuffs.

"Draco?"

"I said don't ask," he replied cuffing her right wrist, with both sides of the cuffs to make it look like a bracelet. Draco took a step back admiring the sex goddess he has made. "Wear black eyeliner and dark lips, not red and not black." He tossed her her school robe and she put it on. Once again he pulled out his wand, he changed her hair back to it original state, but black, before turning it blonde once again.

"Told you it was better blonde."

"Black doesn't suit you, maybe dark brown," he mused, before changing her hair color to a rich chocolate color. "Why must you be so difficult?" he complained, returning it to blonde yet again.

"I'm not."

"Your hair is. But whatever, I just think you might look a little weird."

"No, I don't, I look sexy. And what's with the sudden dark hair fetish?"

"I'd hardly call it a fetish, I was just trying to make it match your outfit. Anyway let's go to dinner. After dinner I will get ready, then you will attend the party with me, before we find our Gryffindor sex slaves."

"Potter."

"Pardon?"

"I said Potter."

"No. I know that. Why?"

"He's the only other Gryffindor seventh year male I can think of. I mean when I was first guessing I didn't even think of him, but know I'm sure he's the only one that's left. So is it? That would be a great challenge."

"Maybe," Draco said mysteriously. "Maybe he is the lion that I can tame."

"You like him!"

"Don't be stupid. Love or like never has anything to do with it. I just want to fuck him, and that's the other 'L' emotion. _Lust._"

After that, Pansy just dropped the subject. '_There's something he's not telling me, but I'll figure it out.'_ "C'mon dinner's starting," she said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said walking towards the door.

"Hermione, will you please tell _him_ not to chew so loudly," Ron asked, still very annoyed at Harry.

"Well, Hermione, will you please tell him, I can eat anyway I please," said Harry, very pissed off because Ron was being so childish.

"Both of you, ask each other your fucking selves," she said getting irritated because this was the stupidest fight in the world.

"Hermione, you cursed."

"Ronald I do you know."

"Hermione, I'm sorry you're getting dragged in to the fight," Harry said putting a arm around his best friend.

"Harry, in case you haven't noticed, Hermione's a _girl_, so I think _I_ should comfort her. When Dean or Seamus get upset, I'll call you," said Ron, putting his own arm around Hermione, while pushing Harry's off.

"Fuck you, Ron," Harry said getting up.

"Sorry, mate, I don't swing that way."

Before anyone could stop him, Harry got up and pushed Ron to the floor. Kicking him in the side as he stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What the hell was that for?" Ron asked wheezing.

"For being a pathetic arsehole," Hermione said coolly.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Why do you have to be so stubborn about everything?"

"I'm sorry my friend just came out to me while two _men_ were fucking on my bed. Then exposed himself to me when I went to get my coat."

"That was an accident, and you know it. As far as Harry coming out to you, he trusted you and he didn't want it to be a secret anymore. He thought you would be a friend to him not make fun or yell at him. And I would be more accepting if Harry came out to me, which is why he told me before you," Hermione said trying to stay calm.

"What?"

"That's right, Harry came out to us because he knew we would understand. You're the last person to know, Ronald."

"What?"

"He wanted to tell you sooner, but he knew you wouldn't support him with his decision."

"So you're saying everyone here knows?" he asked looking at everyone who either mumbled yes or didn't meet his eye. Even some of the first years turned their heads.

"See, what happens when you're so damn stubborn," Hermione said softly.

Ron took a couple steps back, "No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening."

"Ron, don't," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Herm," Ron said turning to leave the Great Hall.

"Well that went quite well."

"I'll say."

Hermione glared at Dean and Seamus.

"Joking Hermione, just joking," Dean said.

"Yeah, just a joke," Seamus said looking a little scared by the look in the young witch's eye.

"This isn't a laughing matter. This is serious."

"We know, we know."

"Well I have some work to do and some friendships to rebuild," she said getting up and exiting the Great Hall.

"See you later, well tonight to be exact," Seamus called after her.

"Well this will be quite an interesting party," Dean grinned.

"That it will," agreed Seamus. "That it will."

**TBC**

AN: I was going to put the party in this chapter but I decided I needed more dialogue. Sorry Ron's such a bastard in this chapter, but just wait until the party. Please review with your thoughts. Since I'm kind of my own beta, please tell me if you think it's flowing smoothly enough. Love you guys.

Fallen Angel's Desire


	4. Leather and Ron Singing?

AN- Updating- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I haven't updated, but since school has started YAY! (Not) I'll probably not be updating as often, I'll try writing on the weekends and posting Mondays or Tuesdays (try is the word here) but sometimes it might be every other week (or in this case a month) that I can update it. It might even be two or three weeks. I've also had major writer's block, so it's taken me forever, and the fact I have also been sorting through plots for some other stories. Sorry to all of you if that's not fast enough, but it's the best I can do right now. Love all of you, thanks for the reviews. Now, on with the chapter! Also- the owl.

"Fuck you, Ron," Harry said aloud. He was sprawled out on his bed. Where else do you go when you're mad at your best friend? "God, I'm so stupid. I came out to my best friend, thinking he would understand. Right before a party where Malfoy'll be too." He lay there for a while just thinking and staring off into space before getting up. "What to do, what to do." He sat back down, deciding that since he already took a shower he didn't need another, he was dead sure that he wouldn't be taking another nap, his homework was completed, and it too early to get ready. 

Knock, knock.

"Harry are you all right?"

"Oi, mate can we come in?"

Harry trudged to the dorm door, unlocking it and letting Dean and Seamus in.

"Oh, Harry we're so sorry," Dean whispered.

"Yeah, Ronny can be an outright bastard sometimes," Seamus said.

Harry laughed scornfully, looking around the room letting his eyes fall on the window next to his bed. He walked towards it, looking suspicious. Dean and Seamus looked at each other confused, obviously not noticing whatever Harry saw.

"Look, an owl," Harry pointed.

"Good one, Mr. Obvious," said Dean.

"That owl's very familiar, that color," Seamus said.

"Like a storm cloud," Dean added.

"I think it might be Malfoy's," Harry said aloud.

"Secret admirer not so secret, eh?" Seamus winked nudging Dean with his elbow.

"I don't think so, if he was a secret admirer why would he use such as obvious owl?" Dean wondered.

"Maybe he wanted to let Harry know."

"But then it's not a secret."

"So?"

"So, it's not a secret."

"Then, Malfoy's an admirer?"

"Dunno."

"It's not an admirer letter," Harry interrupted.

"Oh?" Dean asked.

"No."

"What is then?" Seamus wondered.

"A notice and an advice note."

"Well let's see it then," Seamus said grabbing the letter.

"Rude much?" Dean said smacking his boyfriend's hand. Taking the letter he read aloud, "Potter, about the conversation this morning, I'll owl you in about a week. On a more personal note, seeing as you have no fashion sense whatsoever, at the party tonight wear leather, and take off those hideous glasses. Oh, and do fix your horrid hair."

"And?"

"And that's it, no signature or anything."

"Let me see," Harry said taking the letter from Dean. He reread the letter carefully looking for a clue that would give Malfoy away. Sure it sounded like him, but who could be sure? Harry sighed in defeat; about to set the paper down when a small, very artistically drawn snake slithered across the bottom. It slowly made a "M" where one would sign, then slithered off, only to repeat itself. "It's Malfoy's alright, I can tell."

"Ohh, Harry here seems to have a little friend. Wink wink. Nudge, nudge. If you know what I mean," Seamus said, badly impersonating his rendition of, well we're not exactly sure what it was.

"Leather."

"What Dean?"

"It says wear leather."

"Oh right," Harry nodded.

"So, what are you planning on wearing?"

"Dunno."

"Well that's exactly what I was thinking too," the darker boy said, rolling his eyes quite obviously.

"Pants!"

"My thoughts exactly, dear boyfriend," Dean said grinning at Seamus.

"Pants?"

"Leather pants," Seamus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right."

Silence.

"Umm, I don't own any leather pants."

"That's all right, I do!" Dean said rocketing off to his trunk, only to return weighed down with every color, design, texture, and size of leather trousers.

"Why, might I ask, do you own so many leather pants?"

"No reason."

"Oh, continue then," Harry said eyeing a pair of rhinestone encrusted purple something.

"You like?"

"No, just trying to figure what that is," Harry said pointing at the purple mass.

"Shorts."

"Why do you own purple, rhinestone encrusted leather shorts?"

"No reason."

"Ahh."

"My thoughts exactly when I first saw them," Seamus said rummaging through the leather pile. "Here," he said thrusting a pair of forest green leathers into Harry's hand.

"And these," Dean added, giving him a simple black pair.

"Oh, and these," Seamus said piling three more pairs into the Boy who Lived arms.

"Guys, guys. Chill," Harry said putting the glittery baby blue pants into the pile. "All I need is a pair of black leather trousers."

"But, that's no fun," Dean whined.

"See, this'll do," Harry said taking the plain pair Dean had handed him earlier. Seamus started laughing hysterically, Dean smiled, and Harry looked confused.

"Those aren't exactly, _normal_," Dean said pointing.

Harry turned the pants over only to see the entire backside cut out.

"I'm not even asking why you have those," Harry said throwing the pants across the room.

"No reason."

"I think plain black's too boring," complained Seamus.

"What about green?" suggested Dean.

"Dark or Slytherin?" answered the sandy haired boy.

"Neither, I'm not playing dress up for Malfoy. Black. Is. Fine."

"I don't own a pair of plain black leathers," Dean said, grinning apologetically.

"How is that possible?"

"Too much time collecting unusual pairs."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll think of something." He began digging through his trunk.

"I thought you said you didn't own leather pants," Seamus said.

"I don't. I'm looking for a shirt."

"Oh, god no, Harry. Not one of those wrinkly, over-sized monstrosities," Dean said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing," Seamus said.

"Besides the fact that their ugly, too big, gross, ugly, unbecoming, umm did I say ugly?" Dean asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What do I wear then, Mr. Fashion Guru?"

"This," he said handing him a dark green shirt.

Harry pulled it over his head, and stood there, not noticing Seamus drooling and Dean smiling like he was the smartest person in the world.

"I think it's gorgeous. And Seamus stop staring," the sort of newly appointed fashion guru snapped at his boyfriend.

"I'm not sure, I'm not used to wearing something that fits this way."

"That's because you wear over-sized grungy shirts, if you can call them that."

"Ha bloody ha," Harry said looking in the mirror. He actually kind of liked it; it brought out his eyes. It clung to him, outlining every inch of his Quidditch playing body. But of course he didn't notice that. He just liked the color, oblivious to the fact it made him look hot, hot, hot.

"So, what do you think?"

"I like it."

"Me too."

"Shut up," Dean said cuffing his boyfriend on the head.

"Ow."

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Hermione said to be ready by nine fifteen, so we have about half an hour," Dean said heading for the bathrooms.

"A shower sounds splendid," Seamus said eyeing his boyfriends before also heading towards the bathrooms.

Harry looked at the mirror again, he looked pretty good in the shirt, but the threadbare jeans would have to go. "Leather, leather, leather," he mused, thinking of the proper way to conjure up a pair of those sexy pants. It took a few tries, but then Harry was holding up a pair of black leather pants, butt area still intact. Harry slipped into the pants, as easily as one could putting on their first pair of leathers. He found a shoebox under his bed and blew the dust off it, before opening it. Inside was a pair of dragon hide boots. A gift from Lupin, before he disappeared looking for a job somewhere in Australia. Harry had never worn the boots, saving them for a special occasion, but now seemed as good of time as any. He finished tying them and stood up. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, while reaching for his wand. He murmured a quick spell Hermione taught him for temporary better vision. Looking in the mirror now, Harry saw no difference, just that he looked like a window display, or Ken doll. He knew his hair would never lay flat, but he took a brush and combed through his raven locks a couple times anyway.

"My, my, my, somebody looks sexy."

Harry turned to find Dean and Seamus dripping wet and eyeing him.

"Dean, I do not. This isn't even me, just me dressed as something I'm not."

"Well, tell the something you're not, that's he's very sexy," Seamus grinned.

"Ha ha," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"C'mon we have twenty minutes," Dean said running to his trunk, and finding his outfit.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm getting ready," Seamus grumbled.

"Hurry!"

"Well, since I'm ready, I'm gonna go downstairs."

"Would it kill you to look decent?" complained Dean.

"Would it kill you to not care what I looked like?" his boyfriend shot back.

"Guys, I'm, whatever bye," Harry said walking away.

HPHPHPHP

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Seamus, along with the rest of the Gryffindors were waiting impatiently for a certain know-it-all. Hermione was always on time, though right now that was not the case, and there was a party to get to, so obviously people were ready to go looking for her.

"Where is she?"

"Have you seen her?"

"She said wait in the common room."

"Maybe something bad happened."

Those and many other things were soon filling the common room. Soon it was so loud people couldn't hear themselves think. Harry, being a Seeker, learned to drown out other noises. He heard a small whistling sound and saw a little white envelope perched on the mantel. It seemed to be the source of the small shrill sound.

"Quiet everybody!" Harry yelled, picking up the note. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of pale red paper. In big letters at the top it read: Party. Under it were instructions from Hermione. "Hi. I'm waiting for you, like Blaise for the Slytherins. I sent this little spell to guide you. It only last for twenty minutes, and that's at its most. I, however, thought you guys would be able to find me in less than. Hurry, Harry, time's wasting, and there's a party waiting."

"Okay, everybody listen up," Harry said demanding attention, though with those clothes people were already looking. "Hermione, is waiting for us." A wave of questions flooded the room. "Shut up, Shut up!" Everyone fell silent; looking at the Boy Who Lived's fierce eyes. "Now, you are to follow me, we have less than twenty minutes, and we've wasted close to five," Harry said, swinging the portrait open.

"Now, walk towards McGonagall's classroom. At the fork right before you turn left to her class, turn right, into the deserted corridor. Walk all the way down it until you reach the next fork. Turn right and open the first door you see. Walk up those stairs and turn left the next two times. Then after you…"

Harry read the note as words disappeared and reappeared, leading the Gryffindor seventh years through the maze of Hermione's directions.

"Open the third door on the right side. Once you're in the room, walk down the stairs on the far left. Then you'll see lights. Follow them until you reach a statue. Ask him…"

"Are we there yet? I mean how do we know we're going the right way? Where's the party?" whined Lavender and surprisingly Neville, at the exact same time.

"Shut up. We're going the right way. No more questions," Harry sighed, still trying to remember all the twist and turns because the letters had already changed.

"When you see the statue, I can't tell you what he looks like, you'll know. Anyway, ask him how far down is the rabbit hole, and he will move aside. Behind him there will be three doors. One leads to the party, the other two back to the common room"

'_Jesus Christ,'_ Harry thought, _'how the hell can I keep up with all this? The Alice in Wonderland joke, not funny. And now riddles, note to self, give Hermione extra mean looks when we get to the party.'_ Harry looked down as his watch, seven minutes had past. _'Wait seven? Five had already past in the common room, seven now, that's twelve. This all happened in twelve minutes?'_ Harry thought doing some quick calculations. _'Okay, twenty minus twelve is eight, but 'Mione said less than. We have less than eight minutes to get to the party!'_ Harry was in such a deep thought he nearly missed the statue, well actually he almost ran into it, but someone shouted. He snapped back into reality and moved aside quickly, narrowly missing it. Harry stared at it, until he remembered less than eight minutes. "How far down is the rabbit hole?" he asked.

"I'd say until your mind stopped believing, though for Alice it was all a dream, so it might be until you wake up," it answered.

Harry stared unbelievingly, he had eight minutes and he was getting book opinions from a statue. The statue noticed the look Harry had, and moved a little bit. The statue continued to look at Harry before moving all the way away. "Sorry. Go on then, you got somewhere to be," it said watching them file through the space he guarded.

"Okay, the door is red but with green too. Watch where you step, it may be the last thing you do. Silver and gold invisibly there, three doors walk up if you dare."

Harry repeated everything to his housemates, leaving them all clueless.

"I got it!" shouted…

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP

HPHPHP

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

HPHPHP

HP

HP 

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP 

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP 

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP 

HP

HP

HP

HP

HP

HPHPHP

Just kidding.

HPHPHP

"I got it!" shouted Neville.

Everyone turned, and Neville blushed.

"Okay, which one?" asked Harry.

"That one," he said pointing to the third door.

"Why?"

"Well, think about. Hermione is in charge of all this right? So you have to think about what she would do."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the clues, red, green, silver, gold, watching your step? It doesn't make sense. The door are all black and there are no holes or spike filled pits."

"You're not thinking. Red and green are Gryffindor and Slytherin. Watch your step, is the snake. All the doors have something a small statue, carving, anything. Door number has a lion and a snake. The lion is carved into the handle; the snake is painted on the bottom. Watch your step- be careful of snakes. If you're walking snakes might bite your foot or something, that's why it's on the bottom of the door. Gold and silver are invisible. Yes, all the doors are black, but red and gold are Gryffindor colors and green and silver are Slytherin. So if there's red and green, there's gold and silver. Pretty simple, if you think about it."

Harry thought he would kiss Neville if someone hadn't shouted, "Let's party!" Walking up to the door, he slowly turned the handle.

HPHPHPHP

"So glad you guys could join us," Blaise said. Hermione nodded. The Gyriffindor's had all entered the room, at the exact same time as the Slytherins.

"Okay, everybody listen up," Hermione said. The Gryffindor heads snapped to attention, while the Slytherins merely yawned. "Blaise," Hermione whispered.

"Serious guys, listen to Granger," Blaise commanded the Slytherins.

"And if we don't?"

"Well, Draco, you can just leave," Blaise shot back pointing to the door.

"Mudblood lover," Draco mumbled.

"Speak up Drake, didn't quite hear you."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Drake!"

"Whatever you say, Drakey."

"Blaise!"

"Sorry, Hermione."

Gasps were heard all around the room. Yes, Blaise Zabini, pureblood Slytherin, had just called Hermione Granger, muggle born Gryffindor, **by her first name**.

"I knew it," Draco said smugly. "I knew it, I knew it."

"Shut up," Blaise growled.

"Well, moving on, Herm what were you saying?" Harry interrupted, before some huge fight broke out.

"I, well, this… This room is the Room of United Opposites, or it is until we find a better name for it. This room will be used for parties or hanging out, but only the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Oh, and the seventh years, meaning just us right here. This place is where we will bond, and it is equipped with many rooms. These rooms have the ability to change into whatever the people in it desire, perfect for videos. There will be an easier way to get to this room; the route you just took was just a small challenge. So have fun, enjoy yourselves, and start planning a little for say, an upcoming contest. Oh, and there's plenty of drinks to go around, so let's PAR-TAY!" Hermione said, watching the lights dim and hearing muggle music start blaring.

"What the bloody hell is this?" a certain blonde Malfoy asked sneering.

"That would be rap music, Dahling," Pricilla drawled.

"How would you know?"

"Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean I don't enjoy muggle things."

"What?"

"I got hooked on it during muggle studies, so sue me," she grinned.

"How can you enjoy this?"

"Watch," Pricilla said. "Stand here," she motioned Draco behind her, "now put your hands on my waist, like this."

"What does this have to do with music?"

"Will you hold on a damn second?" She started grinding on Draco. Laughing and swaying her hips in front of him. Too bad Draco swung the other way, but he still enjoyed her show, just a little.

"I still don't understand."

Pricilla rolled her eyes. "Granger," she yelled, "pole and 'Baby Got Back'."

"I'm on it," she answered, transfiguring a table into a platform with a stripper pole and changed the song.

"Now Draco, try to keep up."

'I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brotha's can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get SPRUG!'

Pricilla did a couple turns and twirls on the pole before jumping on it and sliding all the way down. Pretty soon she was shaking her ass and flirting with her crowd of newfound "admirers."

Draco getting bored with her quickly he took a couple shots of this and a sip of that, and soon he was getting into this whole Muggle experience. A little bit tipsy, he stumbled towards the platform. "Pricilla, I think I'm starting to like this bloody shit," he slightly slurring, knocking back some purple liquid.

"I knew you would, baby. Now I know you don't get drunk easily, so how many concoctions have you had?"

"This many," he said proudly holding up seven fingers. "See thirteen drinks ain't so bad."

"You're holding up seven fingers."

"Right."

"Well go have fun, I'm getting my kicks."

"Will do, but why are you half naked?"

"No reason."

"Okay. Hey do you know where Pansy went?"

Pricilla laughed and pointed to the pole behind her.

"That's not Panse that's Granger."

"Where?"

"On the pole."

"No, I know that. I meant behind the pole, over there, the couch."

"Ahh."

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes. Why is Granger taking her shirt off?"

"No reason."

"Okay."

"Bye bye, Dahling," Pricilla giggled, returning to the pole Hermione had taken over.

Hermione stepped down to get some air and another round of drinks.

HPHPHPHP

"Why is Mione taking off her clothes?" asked a slightly drunken Harry.

"It's called stripping," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I like it," Harry slurred.

"Now that she taken some off, she's wearing as much as some of the Slytherin girls. They're really a sex sex sex house aren't they?" asked Seamus, ogling some five three, blonde prefect.

Dean playfully slapped his boyfriend, "You better keep your eyes on me tonight, or you aren't getting any for awhile."

"Not fair."

"So fair."

"You're so, umm mean."

"You're so cute when you're stupid."

"Hey!" Seamus said, but that was silenced when Dean's lips connected with his own.

Another fight slash makeup for Harry to witness and be ignored. "Bye guys."

"Grmptf," Seamus said.

"Ditto," yelled Dean.

"Hey Mione," Harry called to his friend. She turned and started towards Harry.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, but Herm, this well. This isn't like you, the drinking and taking your clothes off and practically humping that pole…" he trailed off.

Hermione smiled, even in his drunken stupor he was still the same caring Harry. "Relax babe. I'm taking the night off. Study girl gone, new party girl here for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"Awhile, Harry. I haven't changed, just letting loose for a couple hours."

"Okay, but promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promisss!" she said squealing the last part because Blaise had just sneaked up behind and dropped an ice cube down her shirt, that she had replaced a couple seconds before. She turned and kissed her ice cube assaulter on the cheek, taking a frozen chunk of water and returning the favor. Hermione started laughing and her and Blaise started kissing.

"Umm, I'm still here."

"Wow, Harry. Didn't know you were one to watch," Blaise said, pulling Hermione closer to him.

Harry's face glowed with a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and disgust.

"Harry, relax. He didn't mean it. And I promise, okay?" Hermione said.

"Okay."

"Now, where were we?" Blaise asked, winking suggestively.

Hermione took him by the hand and led him away, towards a huge beanbag chair. She pushed him down and he literally started sinking. Giggling at her struggling "friend" she climbed onto his lap, and whispered something in his ear.

Harry being deserted or ignored for the billionth time in the past twenty four hours decided to do as Hermione had, and let loose. He scanned the room for a Slytherin to chat it up with; that his eyes fell on Malfoy was pure coincidence. "Hey Blondie."

"Hey, oh it's you," Malfoy said frowning.

"And who did you think I was?"

"Someone worth talking to."

Harry clutched his heart, "Malfoy, you hurt me."

"You're such a drama queen, Potter."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You would."

"Whatever," Harry said plopping down on the black sofa.

"Who said you could sit here?"

"You did."

"I most certainly did not."

"I can see it in your eyes, it's inevitable."

"Really?"

"Really," Harry whispered.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you."

Harry leaned closer, barely two inches from the blonde's face, and licked his lips. "I said really," he whispered again, this time right into Malfoy's ear.

Draco shivered. '_His breath smells like alcohol,_' he thought. '_But the way he can almost read me. Sure I want him, but after a million drinks who doesn't? His voice is so, deep. It's like he knows what I want, and he won't let me ignore it. The bastard_!'

Harry stared and the liquid mercury pools, clouded with slight confusion, like the owner was thinking hard about something, but didn't know what to make of it. '_Maybe I should stop pretending, maybe I should tell him. Maybe he wants it too._' 'No, No, No,' his mind argued, 'he has fangs. He's a snake, don't reveal yourself. Have you completely lost it? No more vodka and whatever that purple stuff was shots for you.' '_Meanie._' ' Damn straight, now focus. Malfoy. Is. Dangerous.' Draco smiled slightly, revealing his perfect pearly whites, as if he could hear what Harry's mind was telling him.

Harry stared, taken back. '_Can he hear what I'm thinking?_'

"Of course not Potter, that would be impossible."

"What did you say?"

"Me, I haven't said anything."

'_Am I going insane? He can't read or hear my thoughts. I'll just play it safe. I won't let him get inside my head, because I'll already be in his. Okay, step one to manipulation is, umm. Damn, why wasn't I ever evil? Umm, well let's wing it._'

"Sorry, I must be hearing things."

"No problem, so where were we, Potter. Oh yes, you were telling me how I'm so into you."

"Right. You're so into me."

Malfoy laughed, it was pure, no trace of malice in it.

"You have such a beautiful laugh. Maybe we should get you drunk more often, you're actually okay to be around."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter."

"I'm not, just speaking what's true," Harry said, taking a sip of whatever had been mysteriously placed in his hand. "Are you blushing?"

"No, it's just hot in here."

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Silence.

"Potter, umm what are you doing?"

"Being silent. You know, not talking."

"You're such a dumb git."

"I know."

"So I see you're wearing leather."

"So."

"I didn't think you would."

"Why?"

"Just didn't."

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

"I can see that. So, you got the owl."

"Yes. The snake was a lovely touch."

"Lovely?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"So about the video."

"Patience, Potter. You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh how kinky of you Malfoy."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You being in charge. Telling me when I'll find out."

"I'd hardly call that kinky."

"Whatever."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Only sometimes, but for you babe, always."

"Babe?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Ahh. That makes perfect sense."

"Knew you'd understand."

"Well, this is the most interesting conversation I've had all bloody day."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm rolls right off you doesn't it?"

"It's a gift."

"Can't you go bug someone else?"

"Why ever would I want to do that?" Harry said leaning closer.

"Because you are a fucking idiot, and you're annoying me."

Harry instead of backing off leaned closer, so close that Draco shivered as the deliciously hot breaths ghosted his skin. "Am I?"

"Y-y-yes."

"I really don't think I am."

"Well what would you know?"

"Enough to say that you're enjoying this, enjoying our conversation, the atmosphere, us on this couch."

"Not bloody likely."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I bet I could change your mind."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Like this," Harry said getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away."

"I see that."

"Hey Parkinson, how's it hanging?" Harry said grinning impishly, as Pansy walked over with some guy. "By the look of it I'd say it's a bit hard."

Pansy started laughing, before introducing her disheveled "friend".

Silence.

"I get it!"

"Drake, you're a bit on the slow side this evening. You must be drunk. Don't let Potter here take advantage of a pretty face like yours."

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry wondered why he hated her. '_Oh yeah, she's a Slytherin and she's a friend of Malfoy, oh well_.'

"So what do we owe the pleasure of have the famous Harry Potter as our company?" Pansy asked. Normally Harry would have been mad at the petty insults of the Slytherins, but tonight he took it as a joke.

"Actually, this Harry Potter is just leaving. Sorry but Malfoy here seems to not like my presence."

"Really."

"Yes, sad isn't it."

"Last I heard he was saying you were so sexy, and would be a great shag."

"Did he now?" Harry said looking at a red faced Draco. Harry knew it was from anger, but went on anyway. "Look, Parkinson, he's blushing."

"Aww," Pansy said laughing, clearly she was enjoying this. "Yes he did say that, right before the party too. I now get his dark hair fetish."

"Shut the fuck up," Draco growled.

Pansy who knew Draco and his Malfoy death glare knew when to back off, but a drunk Draco was just too cute, so she continued.

"Dark hair fetish?"

"Oh yes, Potter. It was quite hilarious. C'mon sit down, I'll tell you all about it."

"Well if you insist," Harry said shooting Draco a look of 'ha ha you have a dark hair fetish and look at my dark hair.' "Please, on with your story."

Pansy took a deep breath and told the events of this afternoon, when she was getting ready with Draco, adding a couple of never happened scenes of course.

Harry was enjoying this, finishing off a sparkling blue drink and started on a dazzling green one, not once thinking it was odd that drinks kept appearing in his hand.

Pansy was just getting to the black mini dress when Harry interrupted her. "Sorry Panse, is that what Drake here calls you? Anyway, I think Malfoy needs more liquor in him, because he seems to not be enjoying this. Here you go," he said opening Draco's mouth and pouring the rest of the green drink in. Draco coughed, nearly choking on the burning alcohol that shot through his system. "See, better already. Right Drakey?"

Harry was so far gone it was almost sad. Draco looked like a wet hen, pissed off to the point of something dangerous, but was drunk so he couldn't do much damage. The two of them were too much for Pansy.

Before she could continue a loud explosion rang through the room. A platform fell from the sky, and on it was an unidentified someone. Smoke hissed from small jets attached to it, clouding the person.

"Hit it," the mystery person said in a deep voice, it was a male for sure.

Music blared all around, some funky tune and the male started dancing.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm coming out so you better get this party started. I'm coming out, I'm coming. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm coming out so you better get this party started. I'm coming out, I'm coming. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm coming out so you better get this party started. I'm coming out so you'd better. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm coming out so you better get this party started. Get this party started, ooohh. Get this party started right now. Get this party started. Get this party started. Get this party started right now," he sang loudly.

As the smoke cleared, Harry took one look at the white vest and the blue flared sequined pants before laughing hysterically. Everyone did. While Harry was having a giggle fit, a bunch of guys gathered around the platform, happy to have a new guy friend. '_Hey, the singer's gay_,' Harry thought before laughing again. The smoke had all cleared and Harry looked up to see the mystery gay singer.

"Ron?"

TBC 

AN- I know the words to "Get the Party Started" are wrong. (It's up not out) but there's a reason, so bear with me. Since I haven't written updated in a long time, I've given you a long chapter. It's probably all crap. Well I'm all ready starting on chapter five. It might take awhile because I'm still struggling to get school under control. So learn patience. Also, did you like it? Give you're honest opinion, especially on Pricilla. Do you think the plot is smooth enough? Please review and answer my questions. If you have any added things you want to say feel free, you can even give suggestions that you may want in the story. Like a certain pairing or breakup or when the next party should be, I'll look at them and try to add them into my story.


	5. I am a PIMP

AN- Sorry, I thought this chapter would be up sooner. Thank you all so much for your reviews.

The red head turned slowly, looking for that voice.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked stepping onto the platform.

"_I _am trying to have a good time, but I don't need your queer homo face ruining it for me?"

Harry stepped back, confused, '_Umm, let's think this through. Ron is wearing blue flared sequined pants and singing about his coming out, which I have to say, is very interesting even though he got the song wrong. Does no one value Pink anymore? Anyway he is wearing flared sequined trousers and singing songs about coming out and calling me names? Now correct me if I'm wrong here but, what the fuck?_'

"Ronald!"

Ron whipped his head around to see a drunk Hermione trying to climb onto the platform. She kept slipping, but after her little show earlier, she had quite a few people gladly help her up.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so…?"

"Disheveled?" Harry offered.

"Exactly."

" 'Cuz she's been a bit busy, Blaise, stripping, drinking, and such."

"I didn't ask you."

"Ronald be nice," Hermione slurred, pointing an angry finger at the red head before falling off the platform.

"Herm! Are you all right?" Harry said rushing over, his own alcohol intake making him sway just a little.

"Are you drunk?" Ron asked, hoisting Hermione to her feet.

"Me? Drunk? No! I'm just a wee bit tipsy, that's it, tipsy. I'll be alright when this room stops spinning."

"Mione, you need to sit," Ron said helping her walk to a couch.

"No sit! Me want dance. C'mon Wonny. Let's dance."

"Hermione, no we need to sit, and drink a lot of water."

"No!"

"Herm-"

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed and ran over to Harry, who also managed to fall off the platform.

"Hermy, Ronny's being mean to me. He called me names and sang the song wrong."

Hermione gasped and walked over to Ron, who was sitting on the couch surrounded by "admirers".

"You asshole!"

"What?"

"How dare you make fun of Harry, he is your friend, best friend actually. He told you about his little situation and you make fun of him? Ron how could you?" Hermione seemed to have sobered up a bit, in order to become Miss Hermione- Know- It-All-and- Fixer- of- Relationships Granger. She couldn't help it that she was so, her.

"Hermione, I can expl-"

"No, I can not believe what an asshole you're being. Earlier, I let it be. I thought you were just in shock. But this, this is ridiculous. Ron, he needs you right now, the most he's ever and you kick him while he's down. I thought you were better than that."

By this time Harry had walked over, and before Ron could say anything, "And you sang the song wrong."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. His two best friends were completely drunk; I mean just a wee bit tipsy. He looked at Harry. "Harry, man I'm… Well I know I was… I'm really…"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Apology accepted."

"Thanks man."

"Now how about we get some drinks!"

"Mione, you've had enough," Harry and Ron said simultaneously, then looked at each other and cracked up.

The trio, friends once again, sat down laughing and, after Hermione's begging, insisting, and pleading, drinking.

Ron was still confused and had told quite a few guys to kindly sod off. Hermione and Harry were laughing hysterically laughing and decided to explain to him why men were flocking around him.

Hermione started, "One, you're wearing sequined pants, which never goes well.."

"Especially when you're singing that you're coming out," Harry finished.

"What? I thought I was singing a popular song."

"Yeah like two years ago," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Pink happens to be a very talented singer, and she deserves respect," Harry pouted.

"Whatever, Harry. You just keep thinking that."

"I hate both of you, except Ron."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does."

"Anyway," Ron interrupted, "explain the song to me."

Harry put on what he thought was a serious face, but as pissed as he was, he looked like almost like a homicidal maniac or afraid of bunny slippers. Ron couldn't tell.

"Well, the song says 'I'm coming _up_, not out. She is, I guess, driving up to the party. She isn't coming out at the party. It's an honest mistake, but when you're wearing those pants people will start talking.

Ron blushed bright red and stammered, "I-I-I w-was coming o-out?"

"Seems like it mate."

"Oh Harry, I should of just sang Y.M.C.A. I had a really cute policeman outfit too, like one of the guys who sings it."

"Right," Harry said sliding a bit further down the couch.

Silence.

"Ron, where's Mione?"

"Dunno."

"Well, I'm gonna go, uh, look for her. Bye!" With that Harry ditched the couch as fast as possible. He needed way more liquor in him before he thought of Ron in a police outfit. Harry scanned the room; he already thought she'd be with Blaise, but where? Spotting her in the corner on a fluffy white couch that was moving, '_Wait, why is the couch moving? Oh, I see it's because Hermione is writhing under Crabbe and the other Crabbe. Wait, why are there two Crabbes and where is Blaise. I need way more liquor!'_

Harry shook his head, but stopped when a sudden pain came to his head. Aloud, "Note to self, when completely pissed don't shake head. Might vomit. Eww."

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Blaise, well bye Blaise, I have to go look for Hermione and Blaise. Wait, you're Blaise! Yeah, I found you! Where's Mione?"

"On the moving couch."

"A-ha! The couch was moving, I knew it."

"With Crabbe."

"Two Crabbes."

"Oh, cool."

"Want to get a drink with me?"

"Haven't you had enough?"

"No way!"

"Here," Harry said handing over a bottle of vodka.

"Where did you get that?"

"My pocket."

"Cool!"

"I know."

Blaise opened the bottle and took a swig, turning to pass it to Harry. Harry, though, was chugging away at another bottle.

"Where'd you get that?"

"My pocket."

"Oh. I think you should slow down a bit."

"Nah, I'm find," Harry said taking a few steps to prove his point. However, he swayed too much and nearly fell, splashing liquor down his front.

"Mate, here sit down. I'll find someone somewhat sober to watch you." Blaise scanned the room, '_No, too stupid. Nope, too weird. Ahh perfect.' _ "Potter, c'mon, I'm taking you to Malfoy. Potter! Potter?" Blaise turned to see Harry sneaking some kind of shots from some kid he didn't recognize.

Harry turned and had the grace to look sheepish.

"Argh. Potter you are a sneaking sod, now come on. I'm taking you to Malfoy, now," and with that Blaise hauled Harry up and dragged him over to Malfoy who was talking to a pillow.

"Yes, I quite agree. Chairs can be so cruel."

"Draco."

"Hmm, oh hi Blaise."

"Me and Mr. Snuggles are having a lovely discussion," Draco said smiling.

"Draco, I want you to watch Potter."

"Why don't you watch him?"

"I'm a bit busy with some other activities."

"Would those include a person on a moving couch and two Crabbes?"

"How'd you know, well minus the Crabbes?"

"Mr. Snuggles told me."

"Well, Potter here you go," Blaise said pushing Harry onto the couch. With that he turned and walked away.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed.

"What?" Harry said sounding alarmed.

"You sat on Mr. Snuggles."

"Oh. I'm sorry?"

"You should be." Draco said all huffy.

"Well, er here you go," Harry offered, shifting slightly and pulling the pillow out from under him.

"Eww."

"What?"

"It has butt cooties now."

"What do I do with it then?"

"Burn it. I don't care."

"Okay," said Harry as he chucked the pillow behind him. He heard something break, but didn't really care.

"So, Potter, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't feel good," Harry moaned.

"You'd better not get sick on me."

"Drakey, I need a hug."

"What? No way!"

"Pwease. It'll make me feel better."

"Oh fine. Come here, sit up. Face me Potter."

Harry did as he was told and found two slim arms around him.

'_Wow, he feels nice in my arms,_' thought Draco. '_No, can't think that.'_

'_Hee, hee. I'm not really that drunk. It's all an evil plot to get Malfoy to hug me. Who knew I could be manipulative?'_

"What?" Draco gasped as he felt Harry nuzzle his neck, and more importantly, Malfoy felt Harry's lips on his neck.

"Shh," Harry whispered as he pulled Draco backwards, so they were lying on the couch, Draco on top.

'_The manipulative bitch! I like it though. Anyway, to continue,' _Draco thought.

"Mmm," Draco murmured.

'_Cha- Ching! This is perfect. I'm good, oh yeah, I'm good,' _Harry thought, smirking into Draco's neck.

HPHPHPHP

Meanwhile

HPHPHPHP

"Weasley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, who have you had the wildest sex dream about?" asked some Slytherin.

"Lavender!"

A game of Truth or Dare had been started, and naturally a lot of people jumped in. A drop of Veritaserum had been added to a bottle of vodka now in the center of the circle, the players had formed. Before each person's turn they were to take a swig to ensure every truth was spoken, well truthfully.

"Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss, Crabbe!" shouted Ron.

Who's the drunk one now?

"Okay!" Dean said laughing. "Come here big boy."

Crabbe leaned forward, and Dean planted a wet one on him.

"Hey Ron!"

"Oh, hi Mione. Aren't you supposed to be with Blaise?" Ron said winking suggestively.

Hermione blushed, "Well yeah, but I wanted to give this to you before I disappear."

"Aww, you shouldn't have. What is it?'

"A hat. Go on, put it on."

Ron did. "Hey girl. How I be looking?"

"Like a pimp."

"That's tight."

Ron looked down to see that his clothes had changed. He was wearing gold and purple clothes, and alligator shoes. On his head was a furry gold, purple, and a little zebra print hat. In his hand was a gold staff.

"Mione, what be this shit?"

"That would be your pimp cane."

"That shit off the chain!"

"Well, got to go. Love ya, bye!"

"Yo, girl why I be talking like this?"

"You're a pimp now. Duh."

"Oh fo' sho'."

"Bye."

"Peace out, homie."

Ron turned back to the game with a new attitude, his wasn't a bad one before, certainly not after one too many shots. "Okay, all y'all, this is how it gonna be going down. You," he said pointing to Lavender, "with him," he said pointing to Dean. Lavender stared with a "you cannot be serious" face. Ron, the pimp that he currently was, did not understand why she was not moving. "When I talk, I expect to be listened to. Now get to steppin' and bring me back that change."

Dean looked a bit odd, "Ron, Mr. Pimp Daddy, uh, I don't swing that way."

It was Ron's turned to look odd, "Look, G. I don't care what you guys do. I just want some chizz-ange. Understood? Now bouf you get to steppin'!"

Lavender was about to say something, but Dean stopped her. It wouldn't have mattered, Ron was gone ordering other girls around. People thought it was funny, all an act, so they played along. Girls were going into rooms with guys and giving Ron whatever coins they could find. Sure it was wrong and degrading, but they were drunk and wouldn't remember it later, so it really didn't matter.

Lavender, however, did not take this lightly. She noticed that Ron had started acting weird ever since he got that hat. '_It's the hat! I must get it off him, but how?'_ Lavender called a bunch of her friend's together, most of them more than happy to get the hat on Ron's head.

"Attack!" one of the girls shouted, and the tackled Ron to the floor.

"Yo, get up of me."

"The hat, hurry!" another yelled.

Soon three of the girls were pulling at the bewitched hat, only it didn't budge.

"Where did you get that hat?" Lavender demanded.

"My homie."

"Who?"

"Why you gotta be all up in my business?"

"Tell me. Now!" Lavender growled and kicked him in the side,

"Fine, dang woman, you is crazy!"

"I'm warning you."

"It was that girl, Mione. Cutie, man dawg, fine dime piece, fo' real."

"Why'd she give it to you."

"Cuz I'm a P.I.M.P."

"Why won't it come off?"

"Why don't you ask her? Damn, shorty, ask me all them hard questions."

"C'mon girls. We need to find Hermione."

The girls stopped tugging at Ron and scanned the room.

One problem…

Where was Hermione?

TBC 


	6. Sexual Tension

AN: I did so rewriting and I took Mo' Money Mo' problems down due to lack of interest. I hope you like Ch. 6 because I'm done skipping around all the action!

HPHPHPHP

'_Mmn, Potter feels so good_,' Draco thought as he felt the Golden Boy's arms tighten around him.

"Drakey, I think you like me. You just don't want to admit it," Harry growled into Draco's ear.

"What makes you say that, Potty?" Draco countered, trying not to show any signs of exactly how much he liked it when Harry talked in that voice.

"Well, this maybe," Harry said thrusting his hips upward, grounding his pelvis into Draco's slight erection. "C'mon, you're straddling me like your Firebolt. You're all over me like flies on honey. You're stuck to me like a cheap suit. You're…"

"Well, you would know cheap suits."

"Drakey, you really shouldn't insult the people that seem to be turning you on."

"You're not. Trust me, Pothead. My current, um, situation is because I saw that beautiful witch over there's underwear. Yeah. She's wearing that short skirt, and she opened her legs just a little. God it was good."

"Riiiiiight. I happen to know that looking at some female's knickers wouldn't do that to you, Malfoy. You may be bi, but that doesn't mean you're almost short of a one-man gay pride parade. Besides, I can prove that it's me making your blood race," Harry said, whispering the last sentence in his deep husky voice that did make Draco's blood race.

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Like this," Harry said, pulling Draco close so they were touching, chest to chest. He began at Malfoy's neck, kissing it softly.

"As much as I find this amusing, you trying to turn me on that is, this is doing nothing for me. You're wasting your- ooh!" Draco exclaimed as Harry bit rather hard on a sensitive area on his neck. Harry ran his tongue over the abused skin, sending shivers down Draco's spine. Then Harry kissed the same spot, a sort of apology for being so rough. Harry repeated the actions, leaving various bite marks all over his rival's neck.

"You seem to be enjoying that," Harry said smirking, after he pulled away from Draco.

"If that justifies your attack on my neck, fine. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Oh, so you don't like this?" Harry said as he bucked his hips upward once again, feeling out Draco's reaction for his neck attack. "I think you are enjoying this, I also think you enjoy it when I talk like…. _this,_" Harry said dropping his voice down to that husky whisper.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

Harry leaned his head close to the side of Draco's face. "I will," he whispered, sticking his tongue out to trace the outer shell of Draco's ear. Next he fisted a handful of Draco's silky blonde locks, and pulled Draco's face to his. A flash of pain crossed Draco's eyes, before returning to the nonchalant silver Harry was used to. Harry planted his lips softly on Draco's cheek, then the other, his chin, forehead and nose all in turn. "Are you absolutely sure you are finding no pleasure whatsoever in this," he said reaching down to place his hand on Draco's cloth clad erection. Harry gave it a little squeeze and quickly pulled his hand away, while at the same time kissing Draco hard on the mouth.

"Positive," Draco answered when Harry pulled away.

"I think you're lying."

"Well, boo hoo for you."

"Do you have to be so difficult."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Harry groaned in frustration. "Damnit Malfoy, just admit that you liked it when I kissed you!"

"No."

Harry pushed Malfoy off of him and chucked Mr. Snuggles at the blonde's head.

"What was that for?"

"For you being a damn baby."

"I'm the baby? You just threw a pillow at me!"

"So?"

"So, you're being childish."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"See Potter, you're arguing like you're four for Christ's sake!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes. You. Are. Stop it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"God. Shut the fuck up!"

Harry glared at Draco and stuck his tongue out, before turning his back and looking intently at the couch.

HPHPHPHP

"Yo, yo, yo! Ladies, come back! There's enough Ron-miester to go around!"

Lavender shot him a death look and walked away to find Hermione.

"Fine. I see how you be. I'll remember that when you're begging for some Ron-lovin',' Ron stood up and adjusted his troublesome hat. "Hey, hey. Pricilla, babee. I love ya. Love what you doing. Get back on that pole and shake that ass, girl. Pop it for your Pimp Daddy Ronny. Oh, but lose the skirt. People, y'all allowed to donate to the P.I.M.P. Ronny Association by puttin' slips of paper with the amount in Pricilla here's g-string, or you could be a boring bunch of haters and put some chizz-ange in the collection bizz-ucket. If you choose the paper way, remember, we will find you if you don't pay up. So, pay up. Love all of you. I'll see you in a few, gotta go do ma own thang! Peace!"

HPHPHPHP

"Oh, Blaise," Hermione moaned. "Don't stop."

"Whatever you say sweetie."

Hermione closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure wash over her. "OH! Right there, that's it. Again!"

"Sure thing, 'Mione," Blaise said, the bed creaking under all the effort. "Oh, Hermione. You are so tight!"

"Please, I'm almost there, just another second and…"

The door crashed open and Lavender along with a few other girls stood in the doorway, witnessing a compromising position between Gryffindor's Head Girl and Blaise Zabini.

"Ohmigosh!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for you."

"Umm, why?"

"Ronald."

"I see."

"So you'll fix the little problem?"

"What exactly is the problem?"

"He's being degrading, rude, offensive, and totally annoying!" Lavender said, followed my a few "yeahs" of agreement from her followers.

"He's being himself?"

"Worse. He's a total pimp!"

"I see."

"I think it has to do with that hat you gave him."

"I see."

"So how do you fix the problem?"

"Umm. Well…"

"What Hermione!"

"You can't"

"I see. How come?"

"It's a time spell."

"I see. Meaning?"

"It will wear off in a few hours."

"A few hours."

"Yes."

"I can't take a few hours of 'I'm a P.I.M.P. Ron'."

"I see."

"Well…."

"I'm sorry.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"I don't think so."

"Fine," Lavender sighed. "C'mon let's go." A few minutes later the doorway was cleared of Lavender and her posse.

Blaise stood and shuffled over to close the door. As he flopped onto the bed he asked, "Now, where were we?"

"I think you were giving me the best fucking massage of my life."

TBC 

AN: Ha Ha. I bet you guys didn't think it was a massage! I hope you liked the chappie, even if it was short. I will update soon. I promise, now that I have more free time. I love all of you.

F.A.D.


	7. Rape on Tape

AN: See, I'm updating sooner. I promise that because I have free time I will try to update more. Actually I promise that I WILL update more. Now, on with Chapter 7.

HPHPHPHP

"Hey, Babee, wuz crackin'? I know you be staring at me, what can a playa like me say? It okay, girl, come show Daddy Ronny some love. That's it girl, don't be scurrred, I ain't gonna bite, well unless ya want me two," Ron Weasley was sitting in a white leather beanbag chair, sipping on gin and juice, laid back with his mind on his money and his money on his mind. He was also trying to get a little suga. "Damn girl, you's a fine dime piece fo' shizzle. You is off tha chain!" Finally the girl looked up and smiled, before walking over and sitting in our P.I.M.P.'s lap. "So, girl. What's yo name?"

"Ivy."

"Damn. You's gotta a bangin' body, Ivy."

"You're not so bad yourself, Daddy Ronny."

"You know Ivy, I'll take yo to tha candy shop. I'll let you like the lollipop. Go head girl, start and don't you stop."

"Well, okay," Ivy said, her blue eyes twinkling. She turned around and kissed Ron, letting her fingers curl around he tuffs of red hair that stuck out from his enchanted hat. Ron ran his hands up and down her sides, before letting himself cup her rather perky breasts.

"That's it girl," Ron mumbled as she began kissing his neck and traveling down to his collarbone.

"Oh, Ronny, you're my pimp daddy."

"Fo' sho' girl."

"Ronny?"

"Yes babe?"

"Umm, can we, umm, go somewhere more private?"

"Whatever it is that ya want, I'll do it fo' ya."

"Good. Let's go, now!"

"Damn girl. I don't need tellin' twice."

Ivy grabbed Ron's hand and pulled on it, waiting for him to get up. Ron slowly stood, leaning a bit on his pimp cane. Ivy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him over and over.

"See, young playas, that's how I do. Take a lesson from Daddy Ronny, cuz I'm a P.I.M.P. fo' sho'," Ron said looking at the guys sitting in their own beanbags. He winked and held out his arm. "Come Ivy, we have business to attend to."

"Yes, Daddy Ronny, whatever you say."

Ron smirked as he heard a chorus of 'hey babee, wuz crakin'?'s' as he left to find one of those room's that Hermione was talking about earlier.

"Ivy, Daddy Ronny, is gonna show you the magic stick and make your dreams come true."

HPHPHPHP

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. '_Potter can be such a bloody git. He's being such a baby_.' He continued to stare at Harry's back as Harry picked at the sofa's material.

"Okay, fine Potter. I give. I'll admit I like you, if you admit you like me first."

"I'll admit I like you first, if you admit that you liked it when I was kissing you."

"I'll admit that I liked it when you kissed me, if you admit that I'm a sex god."

"Eww. No."

"Potter…."

"Malfoy, you're disgusting."

"Harry, don't be jealous of my obvious talent."

"Talent? What talent? Making people swoon with the flutter of your girly lashes."

"Girly?"

"Yes. You're pompous and girly and you are so- ARGH! I hate you."

"No you don't"

"Yes I bloody well do."

"Fine."

"Okay then."

"So how about those Canons?"

"What?"

"Or, quite swell weather we're having."

"What?"

"Really, Potter. I'm trying to have a conversation and I need you to say something other than one word."

"I think I need more liquor before I talk civilly with you."

"You seem fine to me."

"No. I think kissing your slimy face has sobered me up. I need some more drinks to wash away the fact that I touched you."

"Well, I for one think you enjoyed it. Besides, you seem to have sobered me up to, I was quite busy before you interrupted me."

"Malfoy, you were talking to a pillow."

"Yeah, so?"

"God, you're such a git."

"A sexy git."

"More alcohol first."

"Right."

Soon both Harry and Draco were smashed beyond belief, more so than before.

"And then I says, 'Why Mr. Snuggles, you're quite right. I am very handsome.'"

"Wow. I find it so cool that someone understands you so well. Its almost like Dr. Bubbles."

"Dr. Bubbles?"

"My rubber ducky."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's quite nice, except when he says 'Harry you have a sexy arse!' That is a little weird. I mean I'm into men, not rubber ducks!"

"Wow. You like guys! Me too!"

"Dude, that's so cool!"

"I know."

Silence.

"Potty-wotty?"

"Hmm."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to rid myself of those damn green shamrock-y men," Harry said squirming about.

"Oh."

"I know. They're after my lucky charms!"

"Your lucky charms?"

"Yes. You know, my dangly bits? My nuts? Balls? Umm…Hanging things?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Well, I hope that all goes well for you."

"Huh?"

"I hope you get your lucky charms back."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, Drakey?"

"Yes."

"Can you brush that one green shamrock-y man off?"

"Where?"

"Right there," Harry said pointing to a spot on his thigh.

"Sure." Draco reached over and swiped his hand lazily across Harry's thigh.

"And there." Harry pointed to another sot. "And there."

Draco complied.

"And there." Harry's last spot was just a hair from his crouch.

Draco leaned in to brush the man away, but slipped and missed. He ended up lying on Harry. And instead he rubbed against Harry's package.

"Oh. Definitely there."

"Okay." Draco did it again, and again, and again, and well, again.

Harry moaned slightly and took another sip of whatever drink had found its way into his hand.

"Potty-wotty?"

"Yes."

"There's something in your pants."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It's really weird, it keeps getting harder."

"Hmm. What about your pants?"

Draco checked.

"Yep me too."

"Okay."

"I wonder what it is."

"Let's check."

"Okay."

"Who goes first?"

"Umm. I know! Let's play rock, paper, scissors!"

"Okay. What's that?"

"A game."

"I love games!"

"Wow. Me too!"

"I also like bunnies."

"Me too!"

"And sunshine."

"And flowers."

"And rainbows."

"And shiny things!"

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"That hard thing in your pants is rubbing up against me."

"So is yours."

"I kind of like it."

"Me too."

Silence.

"Drakey, can you move that way again?"

"Sure." Draco moved against Harry, brushing their 'hard things' against each other.

"Mmm."

"Wow," Draco breathed; he repeated the action again, and again, and again.

"Drakey?"

"Yes."

"That feels so good."

"Yeah.

Soon Harry and Draco were rubbing against each other, faster and faster.

"Something smells good," Draco said leaning forward, trying to find the delicious scent. He detected it as Harry and brought his face close to breath in the spicy cinnamon smell.

Harry, who was deliriously happy and completely drunk, saw something shiny and feathering close to his face. "Wow. What is that?" He brought his hand up to touch it, and it turned out to be Draco's hair. Draco's face was buried in Harry's neck and Harry's fingers were sifting through Draco's hair, and both were moving feverishly against each other and were as happy as could be.

HPHPHPHP

"Blaise?"

"Yes, babe?"

"You have really talented hands."

"Thanks."

"Really, it feels good."

"You feel good under me."

Hermione blushed at the innuendo, though she liked the sound of it. She relaxed under Blaise's hands, letting his fingers do magic. Blaise leaned forward and kissed the base of her neck while his hands hit a sweet spot in the small of her back.

"Ahh," Hermione moaned, "this is heaven."

"No, this is," Blaise said as he flipped her over. He took one look at her naked chest before kissing her softly on the mouth. His 'magic' fingers cupped her breasts, massaging them gently.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just moved one of the wizard's hands downward until it rested on the waistband of her skirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. But is this for the thing, the contest? Or is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"Good," the witch said as she helped Blaise with skirt.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he hooked his fingers in her underwear. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you. How much I've wanted to make you moan my name."

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Just take off my underwear already."

"Yes ma'am," Blaise replied, pulling Hermione's panties, while his mouth busied itself on her neck.

'Ohhhh' was the only thing that Hermione was able to say as Blaise slipped a finger inside her wet folds.

"Like I said, Hermione, you're so tight. So sexy. So perfect. You need someone like me, someone who can dirty you up a little bit. You want me Hermione. I can tell when I look into your dilated eyes. I want you too. I want to mark you, touch you, and kiss you. I want to fuck you."

"Blaise?" Hermione murmured.

"Yes?"

"Can you slow down a bit? I'm almost there for fuck's sake!"

Blaise, however, did not stop. He added a finger and kept up with an unrelenting pace. Hermione was practically melting in his hands. He didn't even slow down while he took off his pants with one hand. He kicked them off, along with his boxers. His mouth bruised Hermione's neck and chest. Purple marks were slowly appearing on her breasts and collarbone.

"I swear, if you don't stop I'm going to come right now."

"Then come. I'll just make you do it again."

"Right then," Hermione mumbled before she bit her lip, trying to hold her orgasm inside.

Blaise slid his fingers out and licked them slowly, enjoying the look on Hermione's lust filled face. "You want me don't you? You want me inside of you. You want to scream my name."

"Gods yes. Please Blaise, I need you. Now."

"Whatever you say, sweetie," he said as he slid himself into her. He gave her about a second to adjust before he pulled out and did it again, though more forcefully. He began at a slow pace, pulling out and thrusting back in, harder each time.

"Stop, this hurts."

"I bet you like the pain. You like feeling dirty and hurt. You need to be dirtied Hermione, you need to be hurt. Don't you see? You can't be perfect all the time."

"Blaise…."

"No. Hermione, listen to me! You are too perfect. I know you don't understand, but you're smart so you'll figure it out."

"Blaise, please stop."

"No," he growled in her ear. "You're going to enjoy this."

Hermione's hand connected with Blaise's cheek. "Stop right now! This isn't right."

"Don't you dare hit me again, you bitch."

"Let me go."

"Shut up," Blaise roared grabbing her wrists and twisting them in his grasp.

"Ow!"

"What did I just fucking say? Shut up!" He bent her arms behind her head and licked at the tears running down her cheeks. "Are you enjoying this sweetie? Do you like this?"

Hermione closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Answer me you filthy bitch!"

"NO! LET ME GO!" Hermione struggled and got one arm free. She used it to claw at  
Blaise, scratching anywhere she could.

"You are going to get it now," Blaise said his voice dangerously low. Her caught her free and twisted it so there was no way she could pull free. "Don't struggle, you'll only make it hurt more," he laughed as he speeded up his painful pace. Soon, his moves became frantic as he came close to his end. He pulled out at the last second and came all over her. He bent down and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. "Did you like being dirty, you Mudblood whore?" He stood and cleaned himself off before getting dressed. As he came to the door, he pulled at his wand and turned to look Hermione in the eye, "_Desino Persigno_." He waited for her shocked expression, before exiting leaving her dirty with his seed and her blood.

TBC 

AN: I know I know. You guys probably hate me for that, but it will be worth it. I know  
Blaise is so mean, taping their little get together like that. And Harry and Draco seem to be getting, I mean hitting it off with each other. Drunken teenagers are so much fun. I promise more Harry/ Draco in the next chappie and an explanation for big bad Blaise. However I will be away for the next few days so you will have to wait until next week for Chapter 8. Sorry. I love all of you and your lovely reviews. Keep it up. Ciao!

F.A.D.


	8. You laugh too much

AN: So sorry it took me so long to update.

HPHPHPHP

"Potty?"

"Mmmm."

"I'm tired."

"Mmmm."

"Are you tired?"

"Mmmm."

"Is that all you can say?" Draco demanded as he raised his head to look at Harry. However Harry's eyes were closed and a small smile was on his lips. Their earlier actions had suddenly stopped when they both seemed to crash from their alcohol high. They ended up asleep in each other's arms, Draco still on top; though they were pretty sober this time around.

"Mmmm."

"Bastard."

"Mmmm."

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes," Harry mumbled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"But I don't wanna."

"So?"

"So let me sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Well at least get off this couch."

"Why?"

"People can see us."

"So?"

"So, people can see us."

"Right."

"And I have a reputation."

"Right."

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Right."

"You're Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. My enemy. The Golden Boy. A Gryffindor."

"Right."

"We can't be seen together making nice-nice."

"Nice-nice?"

"Yes."

"Right."

"You bloody bastard, get off this couch."

"I see your point. 'Tis a lovely point. One flaw however."

"That is?"

"I can't move. You're on top of me. If you're so keen on not being seen with me, why didn't you leave?"

Draco blushed. "I, well, you see….."

"Right."

"Arsehole."

"Prick."

"So…."

"So."

Draco climbed of Harry and stood. As he stretched his arms above his head, Harry caught a glimpse of the pale chest.

"You're missing a few buttons."

"Wonder how that happened," Draco replied glaring at Harry.

"No clue," Harry said, grinning sheepishly. Though he had a pretty good idea it was his fault, but who could blame him? Malfoy was a sexy as hell.

"Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"Whatever."

"Come back here," Harry said pulling on Malfoy's arm as Draco began to walk away.

"Look Potter, I already told you, we can't be seen together."

"So?" Harry said pulling Draco on top of him.

"Potter! What the fuck are you doing?"

"What? I'm cold. Loss of body heat. Your fault."

"Potter," Draco began, but was cut off with Harry's lips. He felt arms wrap around him as he was pulled deeper into the kiss. Harry, however, decided the kiss was done, much too soon for Draco's liking. "I… what?… Potter."

"What?"

"You kissed me!"

"Wow. Your observation skills astound me, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked at Harry, expecting him to still be drunk.

"No I'm not drunk," Harry said.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Yes you were."

"Shut up. I already told you we can't be seen together, and now you're kissing me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well, you're as sexy as hell."

Draco smirked.

"And I'm as sexy as hell."

This time Draco rolled his eyes.

"Together, god that's just too much."

Draco hit Harry with a pillow.

"Feisty, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Maybe."

"Just how I like them."

"Men or women?"

"Both. You see, I like yourself seem to find pleasure in a wide variety. Though men seem to catch my fancy a bit more."

"Interesting."

"I thought so."

"Git."

"Language, Mr. Malfoy. Tsk, tsk."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?"

"Well, now that you mention it…."

"Too bad you can't catch me."

"What?" But before Harry finished, Draco was off the couch and running in the opposite direction. "You bastard!"

"Language, Mr. Potter," Draco mimicked over his shoulder before running toward one of the private rooms.

"Careful where you run."

"Why? I know exactly what I'm doing."

Harry stopped mid step. "What?"

"Come now, Mr. Potter, there is footage to be filmed."

"Oh, now I'm just a quick shag for some cheap porno?"

"When weren't you?"

"Ow. That hurts."

"Maybe if you catch me, I can kiss you and make it better."

"Kiss me where?"

"Wouldn't you like you know."

"Fuck yeah I would."

"Too bad."

"What?"

"I can't tell you because that would ruin the surprise. I also can't kiss you if you can't catch me. Duh."

"I should add punishment for your cheek, Mr. Malfoy."

"My cheek eh? Right or left?" Draco teased by playfully squeezing both of his arse cheeks in turn.

"Such a tease, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Harry jumped over a chair and went to grab Draco's arm, but Draco had already entered the room and shut the door.

"Malfoy! Open this door!"

"It is open."

"Oh. Right," Harry said smiling as he also entered the room. He saw Draco with his shirt off and his hands at his pants. "Expecting something, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco paused.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, your eagerness is not needed."

Draco scowled and lifted his hands from his zipper.

"I take it you cast the spell."

"Filming as we speak."

"Excellent," Harry walked over and flopped onto the bed. He sighed and stretched his hands over his head. In a matter of seconds Draco moved to the bed with great speed and chained Harry to the headboard. "Wha?"

"Shh, Mr. Potter. Clearly you have realized that you are handcuffed to the bed."

"I see. How kinky of you, Mr. Malfoy. So comfortable, so soft. Handcuffs you say?"

"Yes. There are of the pink and fuzzy kind."

"Lovely choice."

"I thought so."

"One problem."

"Oh?"

"I'm not the sub."

"I see. That's very nice of you to think that, but seeing as you are chained up, you will bottom."

"Well unchain me."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you want me to fuck you."

"I do?"

"Yes, you want me inside of you, you want me to make you come, you want to scream my name."

"Wishful thinking, Mr. Potter. However, it is you that will be screaming my name as I come inside you."

"Gonna force me?"

"Maybe."

"I like it rough."

"Really?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'm going to find out."

"Feel free, but I will get you back."

"Threats, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, but of course, Mr. Malfoy."

"Right then. Legs, Mr. Potter, spread now."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir?"

"Master then?"

"I like master."

"Mr. Malfoy, you seem to have a fetish for domination."

"Mr. Potter, it is master now, and bravo. You seem to catch on quick."

"Thank you, it is a gift of mine."

"Right, well legs then."

Harry spread his legs and soon found them bound to the bed.

"Do I get a collar as well?"

"Only if you want one."

"Yes, master. I would like a collar. Emerald green, leather, silver studs. You know, the works."

"Your wish and I'm in command," Draco said as a collar attached itself to Harry's neck. Harry went to raise his head and found that his collar was fastened to the bed as well. He looked at Draco. "What?" Draco said shrugging.

"You kinky bastard."

"You're not complaining."

"So?"

"Enough talk, let's get undressed shall we?"

"Well, I'm not in a position to do so."

"No, but you seem to be in a difficult position, a _hard_ position."

"Bondage turns me on," Harry's nonchalant voice replied.

"Who's the kinky one now?"

"I never said I wasn't."

"Oh, right then. _Devenez déshabillé_."

Harry felt a sudden chill and realized he was now naked. Draco looked down at Harry with hungry eyes.

"See something you like?"

"As a matter a fact I do. Quidditch seems to favor you," Draco said running a finger across Harry's chest. Harry shivered at the contact. Draco smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I know."

"Vain git."

"Shush you."

"Make me," Harry said sticking out his tongue.

Draco leaned forward pressing his naked chest to Harry's, "I will." He took Harry's tongue between his lips and sucked it lightly. When Harry gasped, Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his rival's mouth. Draco pulled back quickly and Harry frowned. Draco leaned forward, "May I remind you that we have decided to become insanely drunk, manage to regain soberness, and put aside our differences to fuck. We are fucking for a video, meaning don't frown, grimace, or put on any other ugly facial expression. It's unbecoming and it doesn't look good on tape ok? Now smile; act like you're having a good time because we will have an audience. I will win this contest. Malfoy's always win."

"Except in Quidditch," Harry said smirking. In a matter of seconds he found Draco's fist connected with his face. "Fucking hell."

"Agree to my statement."

"What statement." Harry felt another attack on his cheek, though it didn't seem to hurt as much, probably because his entire left side of his face was now numb.

"Don't frown."

"Fine."

"All right then."

"Can we fucking finish this already so I can leave without any more attacks on my face?"

"It's your own damn fault."

"Whatever."

"Do not sass either."

"Okay, before we start can you list all your crazy ass demands?"

"No frowning, sassing, grimacing. No sarcasm or cheek. No acting like you aren't enjoying yourself. No crying or wincing. No sissy actions. No saying 'I love you.' No sappy, mushy shit. No whining. No complaining."

"Fine."

"Do you have to be so fucking difficult?"

"Yes."

Draco hit Harry again, though on the other side of his face.

"Getting off on that?"

"Fuck you."

"Well, funny you mention that," Harry said bucking upwards as much as his binds allowed.

"Stop already."

"Done? What a shame."

"Potter."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be so stiff," Harry giggled, "okay, never mind be stiff. Well, since you already are, I guess, stay stiff."

"You think you're so god damn funny?"

"I try."

"We should really just start over."

"Well, we could edit this out."

"Really?"

"I have no clue, but we could try."

"Okay. Fine. I just chained you up and charmed your clothes off. Action!"

Harry burst out laughing.

"What?"

"It's a Muggle term, when they're filming."

"What is?"

"Action."

"God, Potter. I don't think I can do this."

"What? Why?"

"You're just so, well, I don't think…"

"Spit it out."

"I don't think you'd be good in bed, I think you would laugh too much."

"You think I'd suck because I laugh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Harry stared at Draco.

"Look I'm really sorry," Draco climbed of Harry and walked out of the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry Potter sat upright or tried to but something was on top of him.

"Potter what the fuck are you doing?" a very unhappy Draco Malfoy said after he was rudely awoken by someone screaming in his ear.

"I uh, had a bad dream."

"A bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"That I was bad in bed."

TBC


End file.
